Promised
by Yuitso
Summary: Hatsune Miku es una hermosa princesa que detesta a la gente de alta sociedad, ya que en su opinión todos son arrogantes y muy vanidosos...pero llegará alguien a su vida que le hará cambiar su forma de pensar.


**_¡Hola!, soy nueva y es mi primer fanfic de mi OTP Len &Miku espero que les agrade y me dejen su comentario/crítica (´∀`)._**

 ** _Las cosas escritas así:_** _*hola hola* **, son pensamientos.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation & Crypton Future Media (╥﹏╥)_**.

-¡Hey, despierta! – un joven de cabello aqua marina se encontraba golpeando una puerta mientras le gritaba a la persona que se encontraba dentro que se apresurara, luego de unos minutos desistió y se alejo resignado.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba sobre su cómoda cama una bella princesa de piel pálida, contextura ideal y de cabellos largos de un peculiar pero ya mencionado aqua marino.

-¿Eh?...¿ya salió el sol?-dijo con algo de pereza en su voz-hm…¡oh no! Debo apresurarme o mis padres se enfadaran- menciono un tanto exaltada al darse cuenta de que debía ya estar desayunado junto a sus padres -quienes obviamente se enojarían al no ver ahí. Y como pudo se levanto, busco sus cosas, se baño, y se arreglo lo mas que pudo, al terminar fue rápidamente al comedor y al llegar al único a quien vio adentro fue-para su suerte- su hermano Mikuo

-Buenos días bella durmiente- saludo su hermano mayor por 2 años.

-Buenos días.

-Bien es mejor que te sientes y tienes suerte de haber llegado antes que ellos jajaja…

-Si, lo sé…oye Mikuo, ¿sabes de que necesitan hablar con nosotros ayer en la cena se les veía impacientes…

-No lo sé realmente…pero debe de ser algo importante.

Y justo en ese instante las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a una mujer y un hombre muy elegantes y con coronas en las cabezas, los reyes Hatsune.

-Buenos días Mikuo y Miku -saludo alegremente el Rey junto a su mujer.

-Buenos días padres- respondieron al unísono los hermanos para luego tomar asiento.

Los reyes se sentaron y enseguida aparecieron los sirvientes con la comida.

Después de acabar su comida la reina habló.

-Hoy en la noche se organizará un baile en el castillo en el cual estarán invitados varias princesas y nobles por lo cual con su padre creemos que es conveniente que aproveches estas circunstancias, Mikuo, y busques a alguien interesante ya que consideramos que tienes una edad madura- Miku con 16 años y Mikuo con 18 años.

-Al decir "busquen a alguien interesante" quieres decir ¿a alguien con quien comprometerse? – pregunto un tanto enojada Miku, como odiaba ese tema, ya que al menos a su hermano le daban la opción de elegir, mientras que a ella la comprometieron desde que nació con alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

-Pues claro querida, ya que como es joven tendrá tiempo para conocerla y decidir si eso lo que quiere y así nadie tendrá que forzarlo a conocer a alguien que no le agrada.

A Mikuo lo dejaban elegir al ser el hijo varón y además porque el seria quien gobernaría primero.

\- Bien si es eso lo que querían decirnos, ya lo entendemos todo padres – Mikuo se paro para retirarse.

-Espera Mikuo, eso no es todo – el rey espero a que Mikuo volviera a su asiento y continuó – bien, esta noche después del baile unos amigos que asistirán se quedaran de visita en el palacio junto a sus hijos y esperamos que los traten con mucho respeto, además aunque ustedes no lo recuerden ellos ya han venido.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó curiosa Miku.

\- Eso lo sabrán cuando se los presentemose- Contesto la reina con una sonrisa.

-Bien…ahora pueden retirarse y hacer sus cosas, pero no se olviden de arreglarse para el baile tienen que estar muy bien presentados.

-Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió Miku mientras se iba junto a su hermano.

Y al salir del gran comedor cada quien se fue por su camino para prepararse para sus actividades matutinas. Miku llego a su habitación, tomo algunos libros y se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde tendría sus clases hasta la hora del almuerzo, como odiaba estar encerrada ahí con ese olor a libros viejos.

-Al menos la sensei Luka es agradable…-suspiró y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Mientras en otra parte del gran castillo Mikuo estaba practicando sus habilidades con la espada.

-Muy bien joven Mikuo, pero creo que al luchar deberías concentrarte en tus defensas mas que en el ataque del enemigo- habló un hombre alto de cabello purpura muy largo que llevaba recogido en una coleta estilo samurái.

-Si, sensei Gakupo.

E iniciaron otro combate de entrenamiento mientras en una de las ventanas del castillo una bella joven con un gran físico, de cabellera rosa y ojos azules se encontraba observándolos, mas específicamente al peli morado.

-Buenos días Luka-sensei- la peli rosada dio un pequeño salto del susto pero enseguida recupero la compostura.

-Buenos días Miku-san -respondió un poco sonrojada por haberla encontrado con "las manos en la masa" .

-Ohh…veo que esta observando a Gakupo-san con un poco de interés…- dijo con un tono algo burlón.

-¡S-señorita Hatsune c-como se le ocurre insinuar algo así!- exclamo con la cara completamente sonrojada.

-Nada Luka-sensei…- sonrió Miku para luego sentarse en una silla frente a la mesa en la cual habían muchas hojas.

Desde que era pequeña Miku no recordaba tener muchas amigas por lo cual agradecía enormemente que su profesora(de 23 años) la tratara -a veces- como una amiga ya que la hacia sentir muy feliz.

-Olvidando el asunto, ¿recuerdas en que lección nos quedamos ayer?- pregunto su maestra esta vez seriamente.

-Si, capítulo 7….

Y así la mañana pasó y la tarde también dándole paso a la tan "esperada" noche del baile y mientras los invitados llegaban la familia Hatsune estaba reunida en una habitación mientras hablaban sobre los detalles.

-Y entonces antes de comenzar ustedes dos-la reina dirigió su mirada hacia Mikuo y Miku – se acercarán a nosotros para así presentarlos a la sociedad, ¿entendido?.

-Si madre – respondió Miku.

-Muy bien…ahora, no se olviden de divertirse – su padre les sonrió cariñosamente.

-Por supuesto que no – le devolvió la sonrisa Mikuo.

Y los reyes salieron seguidos por sus hijos. Al llegar a la puerta del salón, en donde ya estaban todos reunidos los reyes se arreglaron por ultima vez y se prepararon para entrar cuando un sirviente abrió las puertas y anunció:

-Presentando a el rey Daichi y su esposa la reina Yumiko, reyes del reino Hatsune.

A continuación los reyes entraron a la sala mientras hacían un reverencia en señal de respeto, luego de que los reyes se dirigieran y se sentaran en sus tronos los hermanos Hatsune se prepararon ya que sabían que esa era su entrada.

-Y ahora presentamos a los futuros herederos de trono- Mikuo dio un paso adelante ya que al ser el mayor seria el primero en ser presentado- el príncipe Mikuo- a continuación el chico saludo con una ligera reverencia y se escucharon varios grititos de chicas – y a su hermana Miku Hatsune- Miku dio un paso adelante para ponerse al lado de su hermano y un poco sonrojada hiso una tímida reverencia.

Después de las presentaciones Mikuo fue rodeado de chicas que querían hablar con el, mientras que Miku se escapo antes de que algún chico se le acercara, y es que siempre sucedía eso de que alguien se acerque a coquetear…y eso era algo que en realidad detestaba.

Mientras Miku caminaba tranquilamente de la nada un chico la tomo de la mano.

-Oh pero que bella es la princesa Hatsune…

-Gracias.

-¿Le gustaría bailar?- pregunto el desconocido chico.

-Y-yo… _*en realidad que no quiero bailar con este tipo*_ no gracias…

-Oh vamos, no seas tímida solo una pieza nada más

-Yo en realidad no quiero…

\- Oh vamos solo una pieza le aseguro que será solo eso.

 _*Veo que este tipo no parara de insistir *_

-Esta bien, pero solo esta pieza.

-No se arrepentirá, le aseguro que quedará encantada conmigo.

El joven tomo la mano de Miku y la condujo a la pista de baile en donde mientras bailaban lo único que hacia el chico era hablar de sí mismo y no dejar que ella hablara. Al terminar la canción Miku simplemente se fue rápidamente para alejarse del chico.

-Que chico tan fastidioso y vanidoso – susurró para sí misma.

Mientras escapaba de aquel chico no se dio cuenta y chocó contra alguien provocando que ambos se cayeran y golearan en la cabeza.

-Auch…- exclamó la persona con quien el agua marina chocó.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho!-dijo Miku muy avergonzada mientras se paraba y hacia una leve reverencia- ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupada.

-Oh no, descuida me encuentro bien, después de todo solo fue un pequeño choque- le sonrió amablemente y la agua marina quedo embobada totalmente, era un chico tan hermoso, el cabello rubio, un poco más alto que ella, esos ojos azules que la miraban con dulzura y esa hermosa sonrisa junto a esa melodiosa voz atraparon por completo a la joven princesa.

-Hey, ¿aun estas ahí? – pregunto un tanto divertido el chico.

-A-ah s-si ejejeje…- respondió totalmente nerviosa y con un pequeño carmín en sus mejillas.

\- Me alegro mucho…- volvió a sonreír de manera encantadora- permíteme presentarme, soy el príncipe Len Kagamine… y ¿tu eres?- Miku se sorprendió, ¿es que acaso el no la vio presentarse en su propio castillo?.

-¿Es enserio?- respondió seriamente.

-Solo bromeo, claro que conozco tu nombre princesa Miku Hatsune, después de todo como olvidaría el nombre de tan bella chica- Miku se sonrojó.

 _*Aquí vamos de nuevo, el típico niño lindo que coquetea sin parar*_

-Disculpe Hatsune-san…-interrumpió sus pensamientos el chico.

-¿Si?

-Me preguntaba, claro si no es mucha molestia, ¿le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?

 _*¿Para qué?, ¿para que me hables de lo genial que luces hoy o de cuantas cosas grandiosas inventas que has hecho solo para impresionarme? No gracias*_ pensó la Hatsune pero al estar a punto de decir "No y déjate de fastidiar" vio al hostigoso chico del cual había estado escondiéndose, aproximarse por lo que cambio de opinión.

-Esta bien- y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo hasta la pista de baile .

 _*Bien al menos al ver que estoy ocupada se fue*_ pensó aliviada pero otra vez sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por cierto joven rubio, o mejor dicho por su ligera risa.

-¿Se puede saber de que se ríe?.

-Nada, es solo que me causó gracia el hecho de que este escapando de aquel chico, Hatsune-san.

-¿Eh?- ¿se había dado cuenta de eso?.

-Por lo que veo te desagrada bastante estar con gente como esa – Miku lo miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo rayos sabia eso?- descuida, se perfectamente lo que se siente el que te rodee gente que lo único que hace es agobiarte, normalmente en las fiestas muchas chicas suelen acosarme para que bailemos.

-Oh ya veo… _-*aquí va con su actitud arrogante de " yo y solo yo todo"*_.

-Bueno al parecer ambos sufrimos el mismo problema jajajaja, yo tampoco soporto a la gente egocéntrica que déjame decir…-se acerco a su oído y le susurró para que nadie logara oírlo - esta lleno en estas fiestas.

*¿ _Qué? A él no le agrada este tipo de gente… al parecer no es quien yo creía, que bueno por que es realmente lindo…¿realmente lindo? Jajajaj ¿Qué me pasa? Me estoy volviendo loca, si eso es.*_ -Si la verdad, estoy de acuerdo contigo Kagamine-kun.

-Puedes llamarme Len si quieres Hatsune-san.

-Esta bien, y si quieres también puedes decirme Miku- el agua marina le sonrió amablemente provocando sin darse cuenta que el rubio se sonrojase.

-Bien Miku-san – el rubio se separo e hiso una reverencia – la canción termino y nuestro baile también.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?...n-no te gustaría bailar una más…¿solo una más?...- le miro un poco sonrojada contagiando también al príncipe.

-Y-Yo…si me lo pides con ese rostro…no puedo negarme- le respondió avergonzado.

-¿Enserio?- el asintió- entonces vamos- lo tomo de la mano y otra vez comenzaron a bailar.

Mientras que en el lugar de los tronos dos mujeres se encontraban observando aquella escena y charlando.

-¿No crees que es tierno que nuestros hijos estén bailando juntos Yukiko?- le preguntó la reina Hatsune a su gran amiga, la Reina Kagamine.

-Claro que si, se ven tan lindos juntos…y dime ¿aún no le has dicho a Miku sobre "eso"?

-No aún, prefiero decircelo más adelante.

-Esta bien, si eso es lo que deseas.

-Cambiando el tema, ¿te parece si vamos a buscar a nuestros queridos maridos y bailamos un poco?

-Pues claro, ¡vamos! – y ambas reinas se fueron en busca de sus maridos, seria una gran y divertida noche .


End file.
